Trapping Him
by Crazy Fan S.S
Summary: Starfire loves Robin. Starfire wants Robin to be her boyfriend. Starfire enlists the help of Cyborg. With his help Star tries to 'trap' Robin, with much failure. Can you see where this is going? RS
1. Prologue

AN: So here's the deal. This is my first attempt at a Star/Robin story. It may suck. It may not make any since. It may be a dumb plot, but it's my best shot. Continue at you own risk…

Disclaimer: Don't you all just hate these? The Teen Titans are not mine…Has there ever been anyone that really thinks a fan fiction writer owns the Teen Titans?

Trapping Him

A Starfire and Robin Story

Prologue

(or) How Operation Trap the Boy Wonder Began

Starfire walked dejectedly through the Tower. She was very distressed, but didn't know what to do about it. The person she usually talked to when something bothered her was her best friend Robin. However, this was one problem her masked pal couldn't handle. How could she talk to the Boy Wonder about the Boy Wonder?

Yes, Starfire's problem was Robin. Or rather how she _felt _about him. For a while now, Star had felt strange whenever she was around him. Her stomach would begin to knot up and her hands would sweat. At first, she thought it was some strange earth malady, but when her symptoms only appeared when Robin was near, Starfire realized he was causing them. Moreover, after talking to Raven, she came to the conclusion that she liked – no loved, her best friend.

Now she wandered the halls trying to think of who she could talk to. Raven? Even though Raven was the only other girl in the tower, Starfire thought she was better off _not _bothering her glum teammate. Beast Boy? No, all BB would do is laugh or make a suggestion that would not be of any service. Besides, he'd probably end up telling Robin, thinking that would clear up her problem. Cyborg? Hmmm. 'Yes, Friend Cyborg will do nicely,' thought Starfire. 'He will be most sympathetic to my problem. Perhaps he will help me find a solution.'

Starfire knocked on his bedroom door and was allowed entrance. Sitting down on the floor, Starfire told Cy her problem.

"Starfire, if you really want to get Robin, you're gonna have to _trap_ him. That boy ain't gonna fall into your lap," said Cyborg.

"But Friend Cyborg, I do not wish for him to 'fall into my lap,' for that would be most unpleasant. I wish for him to be my zifplorph," Starfire replied, confused.

"Star – 'fall into your lap' is an expression that means things aren't gonna come easy. It means that if you want Robin to be yours, you're gonna have to work for it."

"Oh Friend, I am most willing to work for my Boy Wonder."

"Okay Girlfriend, since this _is_ Robin we're talking about, our plan to trap him is going to have to be devious, sneaky, underhanded, and deceitful. So here's what we're gonna

do-."

Thus, Operation Trap the Boy Wonder began…


	2. What Not to do When Trapping Him

AN: Hello again! Even though I can't respond to any of you who reviewed personally, I wanted to thank each of you for your time! I love getting feedback. This chapter didn't turn out how I originally planned, so it may take a while for me to get the next one out.

Trapping Him

A Starfire and Robin Story

Chapter 1:

What _Not _to Do When Trapping Your Man

Robin wasn't sure when he figured out someone was watching him. Maybe it was when the plotted plant from the hallway began following him around. Or maybe it was when he heard banging noises coming from the air ducts above his room, like there was something crawling around. Or maybe it was when he noticed his favorite pair of boxers had gone missing. All he knew was that someone was stalking him, and it definitely wasn't Slade…well, hopefully, it wasn't Slade.

Deep in thought, Robin left his room and made his way to the kitchen. Rounding a corner, he thought he heard a noise. Robin threw himself against the nearest wall, looking for all the world like some horrible actor in a cheap spy flick. Darting glances down either side of the hallway, Robin decided no one was following him…for now. Something was definitely going on. He'd have to ask the other Titans if they'd noticed anything weird around the tower lately.

Upon entering the Titans' living quarters, Robin noticed that Starfire and Cyborg were missing. Again. 'This is the third time in two days they haven't been around,' he thought to himself. Grabbing the milk carton from the refrigerator, he chugged down half of the carton before speaking to Raven.

"Hey, Rae. Have you seen Starfire or Cy around?"

"The last time I saw them, they were headed for Star's room. They might still be there."

"Wait. He's in her room! Why didn't you stop them? Cyborg could compromise her innocence or something!"

Raven quirked an eyebrow before saying, "Have you been reading Beast Boy's Avon Romance collection again?"

Realizing that he must've sounded like an overprotective big brother, or a jealous boyfriend, Robin blushed and said, "Of course not. I just frown upon romantic relations with other members of the group."

"Jealous, Robin?"

"Why would I be? Star's my best friend. That's all. That's all we'll ever be."

He heard a thump out in the hallway after he said that and went into the hall to investigate. Once there, he saw that Cyborg had his arms around Starfire. What he hadn't seen, however, was how Star had nearly collapsed after overhearing Robin's words. She would have been on the floor if Cyborg hadn't caught her.

"What's going on? This is totally inappropriate! No public displays of affection in the hallway!"

"But Robin, we were not doing anything."

"Save it, Star. I don't care who you're with, as long as I don't see you having a slap and tickle in the hallway."

"Yo, Rob, Star and me aren't -"

"Look, Cyborg, I'm not Starfire's boyfriend, so you don't have to explain anything to me. Just don't let it interfere with training, got it?" And with that, Robin left in the direction of the evidence room.

When he heard the whoosh of the door, Cyborg said, "You know he cares Star. Robin only obsesses over old evidence when he's upset."

"No, I do not think you are correct, Friend Cyborg," Star said sadly. "You heard Robin tell Raven that all we ever were, and ever will be, are friends."

"Don't give up yet, Starfire. After following Robin around for a few days, I think I've got a plan. Don't worry. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

"I never knew you were such a fount of wisdom, Cyborg," an eerily monotone voice said.

Both Cyborg and Starfire turned, startled. They'd forgotten Raven had followed Robin when he caught them 'hugging'.

"Uh, yeah, me neither," grinned Cyborg.

"Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I am going to 'trap' my Boy Wonder using Cyborg's plan. Is that not glorious?"

"Uh, yeah. That's great in theory, but it's not going to work."

"Huh?" cried Cyborg.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe having Star just tell Robin how she feels might work?"

"No. Robin won't just come out and tell Star how he feels. He's way too closed off to just say, 'I love you too, Star'. That boy's got more pride than a bunch of lions."

Raven rolled her eyes and began to float away. "Well, it's your funeral, but don't come to me when you make the situation worse than it already is."

Starfire and Cyborg were left standing there staring at each other.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now. I've already stolen Robin's favorite boxers. All we can do is keep the plan rolling and hope for the best," said Cyborg, finally breaking the silence that had settled upon them.

All Starfire would say was, "I knew I should have gone to Raven."


	3. Plan A

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way. Since I've said that in each chapter so far, I find the disclaimer is becoming a little redundant. I truly hate these things…

Trapping Him

A Starfire and Robin Story

Chapter 2:

Plan A

"I do not feel so good about this Cyborg…"

"Starfire, we've been over this already. If we can get Robin to look at you differently, he'll come to his senses and see what's glaringly obvious to the rest of us. The only reason I think the two of you aren't already together is because he only sees you as a teammate and his best friend. If you mix things up a little bit, then he'll be shocked out of his misconceptions and you'll be together. It's very simple, really," explained Cyborg patiently.

"But I do not like these clothes; they are ill-fitting and tight. Nor do I like this style of hair; the pins holding it in place are making my cranium hurt. I do not think a 'bun' is very attractive with my features. And why must I put paint on my face?" she asked, clearly exasperated.

"Star, you've gotta look _different_ or the plan won't work. Your wonky alien outfit and regular hairstyle ain't gonna cut it. And that stuff on your face is makeup, not paint. Most girls use it to accentuate their features, or so I'm told."

"Oh…" Star said, even though she still looked confused. "Well, if you are sure this will work…"

"I'm positive," Cyborg said gleefully. "By tonight, Robin will be your boyfriend. I guarantee it."

It was a week after Robin's little 'explosion' when Cyborg and Starfire decided to put Plan A into action. Cyborg was determined that completely changing Starfire's appearance would do the trick. Hopefully his plan would spur Robin into action. Surprisingly, Starfire had agreed with said plan, albeit grudgingly.

Somehow, Cyborg had gotten hold of a short green dress and spiky heels that looked ridiculously uncomfortable. The moment Starfire had put them on, she'd tripped. Only her power of flight had kept the alien from breaking her ankle. Then, Cy called in Bumblebee to help Star with her hair and makeup. This turned into a two hour Q&A, which ended in Bee fleeing Titans Tower in a frenzy of wings.

And now, finally, after all of their hard work, it was time to test Cyborg's theory. Now all they had to do was find Robin. Strangely enough, the two found him in the same room he'd stormed off to the week before.

"Yo, Rob, Miss Starfire here looks mighty nice don't you think?"

"Yeah, Cy. Great," he replied, without even giving her a cursory glance.

"Robin, have you even looked?"

"Cyborg, I told you I was busy. Now leave me alone," Robin said, while _finally_ turning around. As he did, he saw Starfire and his jaw dropped. She looked completely different. The green dress made her green eyes more luminous than ever. Her hair and makeup just accentuated her already beautiful features. She looked the same and yet different at the same time. Cyborg congratulated himself on a job well done.

"Star, is that you?"

"Yes Robin," replied Star, who for the first time in her life, felt awkward. When he'd turned around, he'd looked very strange. In fact, he resembled a fish; his mouth was moving, but no words came out. Very bizarre. This wasn't quite the response she had been looking for. What if he didn't like her new appearance? "Do you not like my 'makeover'?"

Snapping back to reality, Robin said, "Uh…no. I mean, yeah, I do, but you look _really_ different. Um…Exactly how short is that dress?"

"Well, when I bend over, it shows most of my-" she began, but was cut off when Cyborg started to cough. "Are you all right?" she asked him, while Robin stood there, silently cursing Cyborg.

"Yes," said Cyborg _very_ clearly ('Almost as though he was faking it,' thought Robin suspiciously). "I'm , uh…just gonna go. There's some uh…stuff I gotta do. Yeah. Stuff…so I'm just gonna…okay, see you two loverbir-, I mean _guys_ later," he finished quickly, nearly running out the door.

"Did he just say lovebir-"

"No! Uh, I mean, no he did not, Robin. Perhaps you were hearing things?"

"I guess I must have been. So, did you need something?"

"Not really. I just had not seen you for many days, Friend Robin. Are you angry with me about something? Have you been avoiding me because of last week's incident with Cyborg?"

Knowing she'd hit the nail on the head, Robin sighed. "Kind of, yeah. It hurt that you didn't tell me, your best friend, about seeing Cy. I guess you two are going out tonight, right?"

"You truly believe I am seeing Cyborg?"

"Well, yes. One might get that impression after seeing the two of you hugging in the hallway."

"Robin, what we told you was the truth. I tripped and Cyborg caught me. You came out at the wrong time. That is all. We are not practicing the 'dating' ritual with one another. You are my best friend; why wouldn't I share with you such a momentous occasion?"

After hearing her talk, Robin was flabbergasted. He'd spent the last week_ jealous_…uh, _worried_, over nothing? That sucked. That really sucked. Not that he wasn't _thrilled_…uh, _relieved_, but that royally sucked. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Do you believe me, Robin?"

"Actually, I do, Star. So if you're not going out with Cy, why are you so dressed up?"

"I decided I needed a change. Do you not think so as well?"

"Well you look…very nice, but I liked you the way you were."

"Oh," said Star. Robin wondered why she sounded so let-down.

"It's not that you don't look nice," he went on, somehow feeling he was responsible for the look on her face, "it's just that you're beautiful, Star. It wouldn't matter if you were wearing a burlap sack, you'd still be beautiful, so no it makes no difference to me how you dress."

Upon hearing this declaration, Star took heart and decided to ask Robin how he felt. Maybe there was something to what Raven had said about just telling him, instead of trapping him. Plucking up courage, Starfire said, "Tell me Robin, is there a female who you have feelings for?"

Although Robin was used to Star's usual lack of subtlety, the question still startled him. Was there someone? Grasping for the right words, Robin opened his mouth when the telephone rang. '_Thank goodness'_ he thought, '_saved by the telephone.'_

Picking up the phone he said, "Hello?"

A female voice replied, "Hey there, Boy Wonder."

The voice sounded very familiar. "Uh, who is this?" he asked dumbly.

"Eloquent as always, Bird Brain," the nameless girl laughed. "It's Barbara, silly. Barbara Gordon."

AN: Well, another chapter out. I'm trying to turn these chapters out faster, believe me, but right now I'm loaded down with homework, so I can only write on weekends. The real question is: will Star and Robin ever get together? Even I, the writer, haven't the faintest idea. Maybe next chapter…See you soon

AN2: Yes I already posted this, but I forgot the disclaimer and caught a few grammar mistakes, which drives me insane, so I'm reposting.


	4. What Caused Plan B

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. (Can't get any shorter than that, now can it?)

**Previously…**

Picking up the phone he said, "Hello?"

A female voice replied, "Hey there, Boy Wonder."

The voice sounded very familiar. "Uh, who is this?" he asked dumbly.

"Eloquent as always, Bird Brain," the nameless girl laughed. "It's Barbara, silly. Barbara Gordon."

**Chapter 3**

**Or What Caused Plan B**

"Oh. Hi Babs," said Robin in a goofy voice more suited to a love-struck pre-pubescent boy.

Starfire's brow creased. Who was _this _Robin? He'd never spoken in such a voice to her! And who was this 'Babs'? Did Robin _like_ her? No. No! That would ruin her plan. Ruin it. How was she to trap her Boy Wonder if he liked someone else? Fighting down her panic, Star snapped back to reality and realized she was missing what Robin was saying,

"So what did you need?...Huh!...Really?...Sure…When?...Tonight?...Yeah…R-Cycle…Well alright…Yeah. For old times' sake…No it's not too much trouble…I'm sure…"

Listening to the conversation, Starfire felt herself growing angrier and angrier. Her eyes began to glow an eerie green. If Robin hadn't been so engrossed in Barbara, he might've seen the ray of light hurling straight at him. Unfortunately, he was so starry-eyed it did not occur to him to be alert for flying green missiles, resulting in a terrific crash that killed the dial-tone. Surprised at the sudden silence, Robin turned and saw the telephone was now a twisted mass of melted plastic and buzzing wires. Its only distinguishable feature was the receiver, which he still held to his ear. Robin's masked eyes widened as he looked at Star.

"Was that _you_?" he asked incredulously, his voice rising with each word.

A blushing Star could only nod her head in affirmation.

"Can I ask _why_?"

"Well you see," she began, then paused trying to come up with a plausible excuse, "I – I well, I don't really know why. Perhaps I am ill. I believe I shall go lay down." And without any further explanation she left Robin staring after her in confusion.

* * *

Cyborg and Raven were sitting on the couch together. Cyborg sat reading a car magazine article (with helpful hints on how to improve the T-Car) and Raven sat reading a book, as usual. The silence was broken when a distraught Star came through the swishing doors of the Titans' living area.

"What's wrong, Star?" asked a concerned Cyborg. Raven looked up from her book, but only quirked an eyebrow, waiting to hear Starfire's response.

"It is Robin," Star said tearfully. "I believe he has a zifplorph. He was speaking with her on the speaking device. He told her she could ride on his R-Cycle! Robin has never approached me with such an offer. And he spoke like the boy who once asked me to marry him, squeaky and bashful. And he was blushing! My Robin never blushes. It was most disconcerting. They have made plans for tonight. Our plan has failed. I have lost him and I do not know what to do," she finished, still crying.

"I don't either, Star. I'm fresh outta ideas. Give me a few days and I'll come up with something. I promise."

"Truly?" she asked hopefully.

Before Cyborg could respond however, Raven spoke in her dry monotone, "So far neither of your plans have worked. Starfire, why won't you just tell Robin you love him and spare the rest of us your teenage angst? It becomes terribly redundant after awhile."

"I cannot. What if he rejects me?"

"It's better than losing him, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Raven with a smile so slight it might never have been there.

"You are right. I shall go tell Robin my feelings right now. Thank you both for your help," Starfire said rapturously, then left.

"You'd better hope you gave Star the right advice," warned Cyborg.

"I did," Raven said mildly, returning to her book.

Cy looked towards the door Star had just left. He hoped for her sake Raven was right.

* * *

'Finally I shall tell Robin my feelings,' reflected Star joyously, her thoughts making her float down the hallway. She paused however, when she heard laughter floating down the hall. 'Is that Robin and a _girl_?' It cannot be. Not when I was about to tell him of my feelings,' her mind thought anxiously. 'Perhaps I am just imagining things.'

Unfortunately for Star, she was _not _imagining things and she turned the corner to see Robin and _the girl_ locked in an embrace.

Quickly Starfire hid herself; she did not want to be seen by _them._ Somehow she felt cheated and empty. There was nothing to hope for now. Still, as failure had never been a part of Star's vocabulary, her heart begged her not to give up. Maybe, if she tried a little harder, she could finally win over Robin from – _Barbara_. It was time for Plan B…whatever that was.

* * *

AN: Wow, it feels like it's been forever. It's taken me ages to update and I'm really sorry. I was going to post this last night, but it wasn't my best work, so I deleted the chapter. I'm sick and at home today, so I finally have time! I may even be able to start the next chapter. I'm hoping that there are only two more parts in this mini-story, but we shall see.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or read this story so far. It really means a lot to me. I'm so happy that so many people have expressed an interest in my story! Until next time…


	5. Star's Realization

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not mine. I'm just a crazy fan who likes boys in tights.

AN: After almost three months, we're nearing the end of my Star/Rob tale. Enjoy this slightly more serious chapter, which I feel has some angst (not enough to make you all cry). You may disagree and that's fine, but the characters are definitely tapping in to the heavier emotions this time around. Sorry that my chapters are still pretty short. I'm working on it…

**Chapter 4**

**When will Starfire and Robin finally realize that they belong together?**

**(or)**

**Will the author ever explain why Cyborg stole Robin's boxers?**

There are moments in every person's life that he or she will never forget. They help us mature, grow, learn. And while not always happy, these events are necessary for a person to develop into who they are. For Starfire, most of these occasions revolved around Robin. Finding him hugging Barbara was no exception.

That moment however, had one unique characteristic. For the first time, one of Star's defining instants with Robin was an unhappy one. Her new revelation brought no joy, only a burning realization and newfound dread. _'Robin is not mine. He wishes to become Barbara's "boyfriend." He has no need for me anymore. Perhaps he never did,' _she thought without emotion.

She walked unhappily down the corridor she had, only seconds before, blissfully entered. So distracted by her thoughts was she, that Star unknowingly headed in Robin and Barbara's direction. By the time she noticed, it was too late to escape unnoticed.

Barbara was the first to become aware of the visibly upset alien. Breaking her hug with Robin, she turned to Starfire with a friendly smile on her face. "Which Titan is this, Rob?" she asked a blushing Robin.

"Oh, this is Star. My…best friend. Star, this is Barbara or Babs as I call her," he stated.

"Nice to meet you, Star!" she greeted exuberantly.

"My name is Starfire," was all the distraught girl could say.

Robin's looked slightly confused by Star's uncharacteristic rudeness. Usually Starfire loved meeting new people, especially those who had been a part of her friends' lives.

Barbara, although taken aback, attempted to keep the conversation going. "Bird Boy talks about you all of the time, you know."

"Oh, does he really? I didn't know the two of you corresponded. Robin has never mentioned you," Starfire said coolly.

Still speechless, all Robin could do was watch the scene continue to deteriorate. This wasn't exactly how he'd intended to have the girls meet.

Barbara continued on, undeterred that Robin had apparently not mentioned her. "Since I'm going to be staying for a few days, I thought I'd make a meal Robin and I used to eat all of the time for the rest of the Titans. As sort of a 'thank you' to everyone. You could help me, if you want."

Although she was upset, Starfire couldn't help but notice how nice Barbara was trying to be to her. It was not in Star's nature to be purposefully cruel and unkind to people, even the girl that was about to take Robin away from her. And so, she tried to muster a smile for Robin's guest.

It failed miserably in comparison to her usual mega-watt smiles, but since Barbara had never seen the girl smile before, it fooled her. Robin, on the other hand, knew something was wrong.

"It is very nice of you to ask, but I believe you and Robin have the 'catching up' to do, so I must decline your offer."

Slightly confused by Starfire's sudden personality switch, Barbara just nodded her head and turned back to Robin. "Rob, maybe we should start soon. I'm not sure if you guys have all of the ingredients, so we may have to go to the grocery. You ready?"

"Yeah, you head on down, I'll catch up with you in a minute and introduce you to everybody else, okay?"

"Sure," she smiled and headed down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Starfire had been edging her way to the door leading into her room. However, at the 'whoosh' sound signifying its release, Robin caught her before she could make her exit.

"What's wrong with you, Star?" he demanded. When he saw her brow furrow, he realized what he'd just said. '_Maybe not the best choice of words,' _he thought.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she evaded.

"I think you do," he went on in a less hostile voice, "The way you were treating Babs was very rude and unlike you. Star, you haven't been yourself for a while and I'm worried about you. You don't tell me things anymore. I'd like to think you'd come to me if something was bothering you. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," she lied. Then, realizing what she'd just done, Star's face fell and her eyes began to burn. She turned and dashed into her room, shutting her door behind her. For the first time since knowing him, Starfire had lied to her best friend.

Robin was left standing there to puzzle over what exactly had just happened. _'I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'm going to find out.' _ And with that purpose in mind, he headed in the same direction Barbara had just gone. He would find out just what was going on with his girl – _best_ – friend, but first he had to figure out how he was going to drag that information out of her…Well, that and help Babs make dinner.


	6. The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. That right belongs to Cartoon Network and DC Comics. I also do not own the movie _Hitch_ or Avon Romance books.

AN: After nearly two years, I am finally finishing the shortest story I have ever written. That's pretty sad. For anyone still reading this, thanks. I really appreciate all of the positive feedback from reviewers. I hope to write more fanfics soon! Ummm…Hopefully they won't take as long as this one has. Enjoy the last chapter!

Trapping Him

A Starfire and Robin Story

Chapter 5

The End?

Laughter and voices trickled through Titan Tower from the kitchen. Down a corridor, Starfire sat in her room, staring at her wall blankly. How could this have happened? All of Cyborg's planning had failed and he still hadn't come up with Plan B. What else could she do to win Robin, especially now that Barbara was visiting?

Thinking of Robin and Babs together, Star's eyes began to glow as her agitation grew. The idea of her friends laughing together without her made her even angrier at Barbara. That _girl_ was trying to take her place. Nobody (a.k.a. Robin) had even come looking for her after she'd stormed off to her room. Starfire felt like throwing a fit, but since there was no one to witness it, the idea fell flat. The girl sighed heavily and continued to bore holes through her wall.

Suddenly, Star recalled what Raven had said earlier. _"Did you ever stop to think that maybe having Star just tell Robin how she feels might work?" _Starfire nearly groaned. Raven had been right. _'That is what I should have done in the first place.' _Still, however much she agreed with Raven, Starfire had to work up the courage to tell Robin her true feelings. _'I do not believe that I can do this. What if Robin laughs at me? What if he finds me a ridiculous alien girl? I could not stand his rejection.' _Starfire sighed again.

Finally, the girl squared her shoulders and headed for the door. It was now or never.

* * *

Cyborg laughed heartily at another one of Barbara's stories about Robin. Boy was that girl funny. Robin, on the other hand, was not amused in the slightest. A muscle jerked in his cheek as he clenched his jaw.

The group was hanging out in the kitchen, watching Barbara and Robin cook dinner. Barbara was sharing her most embarrassing memories of Robin and the whole group was enjoying their Saturday at home. Well, they were mostly happy. The noticeable absence of Starfire had had a dampening effect on Titan Tower.

Raven and Cyborg knew how Star felt about Robin, so they weren't really surprised that she was missing.

Beast Boy was his usual self, cracking jokes and not paying attention to the recent tension in the Tower.

Robin wasn't sure what was up with his best friend, but being somewhat dense about mushy emotions, he hadn't made the connection between Star's behavior and himself.

He knew that he cared about Star and he was definitely worried about her recent behavior. Could it be a guy? Was she upset about some jerk? _'No, Star would have told me if there was a guy. She said so herself. If it is some guy, I'll pound him for hurting her. She's my best friend and I lo-like her._ Thinking about Star with some faceless guy,Robin became a little vicious with the knife he was using to cut up vegetables for a salad. His friends noticed, but didn't say a word – for their own safety.

Finally, Barbara and Robin put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Voila," announced Barbara with a flourish.

Everyone looked at her dish to find…Canned spaghetti and meatballs?

"_This_ is your special recipe?" Raven asked. "It looks like BB ate some of Star's alien food and threw up."

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried.

"I never said it was gourmet cuisine. I just told everyone I was making a dinner that Rob and I used to enjoy a lot. I don't really cook all that well," Barbara said with a sheepish smile.

Resigned to eating a bizarre meal, the group sat down to dinner when Starfire came in looking nervous and agitated.

"Robin…I…I must speak with you immediately," she said, stuttering over her words.

"We were just getting ready to eat, Star. Can't it wait?" asked Beast Boy grumpily.

Everyone turned to stare at the green boy. Star's upset was visible; did he have no tact?

"What? I'm hungry," he said in response to the incredulous looks he was getting from everyone.

Shaking their heads at BB, everyone turned to look at the two figures standing and looking at each other.

Throughout this exchange, Robin and Starfire hadn't said anything. Star was immobile as she waited for Robin's answer. The Boy Wonder looked a little uncertain. What did Star want to talk to him about?

Seeing that neither of them was going to say anything, Barbara decided to speak.

"What did you want to talk to Bird Brain about anyway, Starfire?"

Starfire, startled out of her silence, told Barbara stiffly, "I only wished to ask Robin if he would consider becoming my zifplorph."

Robin cleared his throat, which suddenly felt very tight. "Um sure, Star. Let's go to the roof."

After they left, the group sat in silence, wondering what was going to happen. Once again Barbara broke the silence.

"Guys, what's a zifplorph?"

* * *

A heavy silence fell over the two best friends as they traveled to the roof. Star was lost in her thoughts, wondering how she would tell Robin her feelings. Robin felt tense and anxious, though he didn't know why. He was tongue-tied and awkward and what he saw when he looked at Star wasn't helping matters any. 

Looking at his friend's distant and blank face, Robin realized she had never looked more like her name – she was as cold and untouchable as the stars in the sky. Robin yearned to say something that would make the Starfire he knew come back – the Star who was sweet and funny and laughed at him when he was too serious. The Star that ate strange food and worded her sentences so formally, who confided in him and let him tell her things in return. He wanted to tell her that he missed his friend, but he wasn't good at voicing his emotions, so he only stood next to her, looking out at the dying sun.

Just when the silence was becoming too intolerable, Star spoke.

"Robin, There is something I wish most desperately to tell you."

"What is it Starfire, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, but I fear what you will say," Star said, her voice trembling. Her confession was on the tip of her tongue, waiting to spill from her lips, but there was still the slightest hesitation inside of her. "I do not want you to hate me or feel uncomfortable around me because of what I am about to tell you."

"What is it? Please just tell me, Star. You're beginning to scare me. You said something about zifplorphs. What are you talking about?"

"Robin, I care for you deeply and because of that, I wish for you to become my zifplorph."

Confused, Robin replied, "I care for you too, Star, you're my best friend, but I still don't know what you are trying to tell me."

Starfire blushed. "On Tamaran, a zifplorph is what humans on this planet call 'the boyfriend,'" she said in a rush. "I want for you to be mine because…because I love you!"

A shocked silence enveloped the two after Star's revelation. The poor alien girl had been so nervous, that she'd blurted out her most guarded secret. Robin was completely stunned – the moment he'd heard her say "love" he'd frozen. She loved him? She _loved_ him?

Upon receiving no response from the boy, Star rushed to fill the silence. "I know that you and Barbara have feelings for each other, but I had to tell you how I feel. I will not get in the way of your happiness, Robin," Star's voice began to crack and tears filled her eyes. "I love you too much for that. You and Babs will be most happy together."

With that, Star made to leave the roof; she could take his lack of response no longer. However, Robin had finally comprehended Starfire's confession.

"Wait, Star. You love me?" he asked incredulously. "How? I mean, when did this happen? I had no idea," Robin floundered, without any thought as to how to deal with the situation. Did aliens come with instruction manuals?

"I have loved you almost from the moment we first met, Robin. Friend Cyborg has been trying to help me trap you –"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'trap me?'" Robin's look of confusion disappeared only to be replaced by anger.

Faced with his anger, Star tried to explain. "Robin, I meant only that Cyborg was helping me formulate a plan to make you mine."

Unfortunately, her explanation ended up making him angrier.

"You were trying to trap me using plans that you and Cyborg came up with, just so I could be yours? Like I was a possession?"

"No! No. Robin it was not like that. I did not think that simply telling you my feelings would work. I thought that on Earth humans performed actions to show one another how they feel about the one that they love. Raven tried to tell me to share my feelings, that the only way I would know if you loved me or not was to tell you, but I would not listen to her. I am so sorry," Star cried.

"So the time that you were all dressed up, and the time that I saw you in Cyborg's arms, and the time that I thought someone was following me, and the time that my favorite boxers went missing – those were all part of a convoluted plan to tell you that you loved me?"

"Um, yes, that is correct."

With that rather contrite statement, Robin began to laugh. The full absurdity of the situation had finally hit him. How could he be mad at Star, who was regularly confused by many of his planet's customs? She usually came to him for explanations and because she was an intelligent girl, Star quickly picked up on things she didn't understand. However, because her confusion involved him, Star hadn't been able to say anything to him. Instead, she'd gone to Cyborg.

That was the root of the problem. Cyborg had many talents, but matchmaking was not one of them. However, ever since Cy had seen the movie _Hitch_, he'd thought that that matchmaking was his true calling in life, next to fighting crime, of course. Why hadn't Star gone to Raven?

Star interrupted him out of his reverie. "Robin, what is it that you find so comical?"

"It's nothing, Star. I understand what you were trying to do and I'm not mad at you."

"You are not mad? Truly?" Star asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not."

"But you do not love me in the way that I wish you to, do you?"

Robin was about to answer, when he realized that Star's plans had worked, just not in the way she or Cyborg had intended it to. The jealously that eaten at him when he saw Star dressed up and in Cy's arms, had finally made him realize his feelings. He had spent so long in his role as a friend that he hadn't even noticed when his feelings deepened. He knew now that he had desired more than Star's friendship.

"No, Star. I don't."

Her face fell.

"I love you more than you ever dreamed I would."

"Oh, Robin," Star cried joyously and threw herself into the Boy Wonder's arms.

"I really do love you, Star. I've missed you lately. I was just so jealous…I couldn't understand why you had become so distant or why you had been hanging out with Cy so much. I guess your plan worked out after all," Robin said, smiling.

Star looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Robin? All of my plans failed most miserably."

"You and Cyborg made me jealous, which in turn made me ask myself why I was so jealous, which eventually led me to realize that I love you."

"But what about Barbara?"

"Babs is just a friend. I've known her so long; she's like a really annoying older sister. If you had been downstairs earlier, you would have heard her fondly recalling all of her most embarrassing memories of me."

Star giggled. "I am glad, for I would not wish to share you with her. I am so happy that you love me."

"Like Barbara always says, I'm a bird brain. I'm sorry that I didn't know sooner, Star. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you."

"I do not care how long it took you to realize that you cared, only that you do," Star said sweetly.

Robin said nothing. Instead, he bent his head toward Star's face, intending to kiss her. However, before he could do anything, Star interrupted.

"Are you going to begin 'the kissing' now?"

Instead of replying, Robin finished crossing the distance between Star's mouth and his own. When his lips came into contact with Star's it was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever experienced. He felt like he had come home. The new sensation was something that, as an orphan, he'd never truly known before.

Starfire, who had been nervous about the entire business of kissing, realized that it was anything but nerve-wracking. She had always been comfortable around Robin, but kissing him made her see that this new level to their relationship was both reassuring and exciting. His lips on her own made her feel things she never had before. There were fireworks exploding behind her eyes and she felt light-headed. Robin really was a Boy Wonder.

Neither Robin nor Star knew how much time passed before they were jarred back to reality by the sound of their friends' voices.

"Way to go, Rob," hooted Cyborg.

"Looks like the Boy Blunder finally did something right," laughed Barbara.

"I told Star that all she had to do was tell him she loved him and look what happened," Raven said smugly.

"Eww, they're totally eating each other's faces. Did Robin just stick his tongue in her mouth? That is totally nasty," cried Beast Boy, making a face.

Raven knocked him over the head with the book she was carrying. No one said anything when they saw that the title of the book was one from Beast Boy's Avon Romance collection.

Abruptly, Star and Robin broke away from each other, their faces beet red.

"Uh, hey guys," said Robin awkwardly.

Raven quirked one of her eyebrows at the two Titans. "Is there something you guys want to share?"

"Robin is now my zifplorph," Star cried gleefully.

"Translation, Rob?" asked Barbara.

"Starfire means that we're…uh…we're dating now." Robin was slightly embarrassed that his friends had caught him making out with Star.

"Is it not glorious?" Star's smile was almost frightening it was so big.

"Yeah, it's great," grumbled Beast Boy. "Can we get back to the food now?"

"Yes, let us eat," said Star, realizing for the first time that she was hungry.

"Wait," said Robin. "I have one question first. Cy, what did you do with my boxers?"

"I sold 'em online of course. Do you know how many fan-girls there are out there willing to buy your underpants? I needed some cash to update the T-Car."

Everyone blinked at Cyborg. Then Robin said, "That's really creepy, Cy."

"Don't worry, Rob. Why don't you ask Starfire who bought them?"

Star laughed nervously. "Eh-heh. I believe it was someone called TamaranPrincess."

She turned toward the door. "Do not worry, Robin's boxers are safe," Star said vaguely.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone gathered to watch _Hitch _(it was Cy's night to pick the movie), they saw Robin cuddling with Star. The girl was wearing a pair of strangely familiar boxers instead of her regular pajamas. No one questioned her. 


End file.
